


Her Sunshine

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gift Fic, Infidelity, Language, Secret Relationship, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lily is her personal ray of sunshine.





	Her Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for Maraudersaffair for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lily brushed her lips over her lover's lips. "More, Cissa," the red-haired witch whispered.

Narcissa pulled back, looking at Lily. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she whispered, thoughts of Lucius running through her mind. If her husband knew what she was up to, no doubt he'd be furious. Lucius was ill-tempered in most aspects of their marriage, she could only imagine him if he knew.

"Of course," Lily said, trailing her fingers along Narcissa's bare collarbone teasingly. She batted her lashes innocently. "Lucius can't please you like I can, Cissa, you know that."

"But I always feel so guilty," Narcissa admitted, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Well, you shouldn't because I'm sure Lucius has his own mistress on the side as well."

Narcissa arched her eyebrow. "Is that what you are, Lily? My mistress?" In truth, she never thought of Lily that way. 

Lily shrugged. "Well, you are a married woman and we do meet up for sex, so yes, I suppose I am your mistress. Call a spade a spade, if you will."

Shaking her head, Narcissa said, "No, that's such a dirty word. I don't like that. You're not my mistress." 

"Then what am I? Your whore? Your lover?" Taking Narcissa's hand, she pressed kisses to the back of it.

Narcissa bit her lip. "My friend, who loves the real me."

Lily pulled back to look at her clearly. She smiled softly. "I do love you for you," she whispered. "I always have… Ever since fifth year."

Narcissa looked at Lily. Despite being in different Houses at Hogwarts, the two had grown close. She had fallen in love with the red-haired witch sometime during her sixth year. Nothing had happened immediately, but once they had both graduated from Hogwart's, they had bumped into each other and sparks flew. When she was with Lily, she knew she could be herself. She didn't need to worry about being a perfect Pureblood wife. She didn't have to worry about the Dark Lord or her abusive parents… All that mattered was Lily. She was the ray of sunshine in her dark world.

"I mean it, Cissa," Lily said, squeezing Narcissa's hand tightly.

"Good," Narcissa replied before leaning down for a kiss. All thoughts of her husband and any guilt she felt were gone. All she could focus on was her witch, who was now showering her with light, teasing kisses.

Her sunshine.


End file.
